Certain containers, such as boxes made from corrugated paper, cardboard and/or similar materials, can be affected by “bottom sag.” Bottom sag occurs when the weight of the product inside the container causes the bottom panel of the box to take on a convex, bowed-out shape, rather than staying flat or straight. This happens to some degree in all Bliss-type containers or other types of containers made from cardboard, corrugated paper, paperboard (and to a lesser degree in containers made from laminates), but is especially pronounced when the containers containing the product are stored for some period of time in a high humidity environment (e.g., a refrigerated room or other cooled storage environment). Bottom sag can cause the contents of containers to shift, potentially damaging the contents and/or making the subsequent stacking of containers more difficult and/or unstable. In extreme cases, the bottoms of such containers may break, tear or rupture, allowing the contents of the containers to fall out, potentially damaging the product that was contained therein. Such contents may also require repackaging into another container, creating additional material and labor expenses.
Therefore, the need exists for containers with reinforced bottom panels that reduce or prevent bottom sag, so that the products packed in the containers are not damaged and/or do not have to be repacked. Likewise, there is a need for methods of efficiently making and using such containers with reinforced bottom panels.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.